


Someone touches their first tiddy

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One small step for humankind, one big step for Sonia Nevermind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone touches their first tiddy

**Author's Note:**

> For the dr kink meme (https://banginronpa.dreamwidth.org/620.html#comments) hop on it its hip n happening.

It was one small step for humankind and one giant leap for Sonia Nevermind.

The sun was shining, there was a cooling breeze from her bedroom window and she had her hand on Akane's boob.

Her hand was on the tiddy. Tiddy hand. Her hand. On that tiddy. 

Sonia couldn’t contain her excitement. 

"So this is it! This is what touching a Japanese boob feels like!" She cried, eyes practically sparkling with joy, bouncing up and down on her bed. "Ahh! This is everything I imagined would happen when I joined Hope's Peak Academy. This is certainly a heart-throbbing adventure!" 

Akane picked earwax from her ear. "Geez, you don't gotta act all weird about it.” She took her hand away, inspecting the gunk. Right before she flicked it away, she reconsidered her options/ This was Sonia's room. It was nice and clean, and smelled fresh. Unlike her own room which.. had a lot to be desired. So she wipe it down her own skirt. Easy fix. “Does no one touch boobs in Novoso-whassit? Or do they feel different or something?” 

“Novoselic.” Sonia corrected politely. It was important to get these things right, of course. It would never do if she brought back Akane and she couldn’t even pronounce her Kingdom’s name. Whatever would the people think?

“Yeah, what you said.”

Sonia decided there was more important issues than Akane’s flippancy. She still had her hand on Akane’s boobs. It was weird. Sonia had, of course, touched her own breasts and seen them before so she wasn’t a stranger (Akane had insisted, in her own way. Which was basically when they were kissing Akane took Sonia’s hand and had placed it on her boobs. Hey presto-second base!). 

But there was something very intimate about boob-holding. Even through her shirt, Sonia could feel the comforting weight and warmth of Akane. Sonia beamed up at her girlfriend, who just laughed at her. It felt nice. 

Sonia, with a new-found determination, put her hand underneath Akane’s shirt. She was now completely touching the tiddy, no barriers holding her back. Sonia felt the heat rise to her face and burn her ears as she realized Akane’s bare skin was hot. hotter than she thought they would be. Were boobs supposed to be this hot? Were her own boobs that hot? Was that Akane's nipple?! She felt dizzy. Akane was smiling, her own hands wrapping around Sonia’s waist. She moved to lean in and 

“Upupup! What is this I’ve stumbled on? Girls gone wild II?!”

Sonia screamed, recoiling in fright as Akane yelped. It was Monokuma, reclined out on the windowsill. He had a cocktail in his paw and a glint in his eyes.

“Hey, are you not even gonna honk ‘em?”

Monokuma was cut off by a pillow, knocking him off the window. Sonia grabbed Akane's arm, stopping her attack. 

“This is violence against the headmaster, you know!” was all the two girl’s heard before a loud splash as he hit the water by the cabins.

Sonia sighed. 

"This is a 'total bummer'," Sonia crossed her arms. Akane fixed her shirt. Well, made sure her nipples were covered. She looked at Sonia and shrugged.

"Heyyy, now I can show you my secret stash of food! You're gonna be blown away, you'll be eatin' like royalty... again!" She grabbed Sonia's tiddy hand and took off for the door as Sonia struggled to keep up in her heels, laughing all the way to the old cabin.


End file.
